


Twelve Days of Christmas: DayTwelve

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the twelfth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, Christmas is here!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: DayTwelve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: DayTwelve

### Twelve Days of Christmas: DayTwelve

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/25/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the twelfth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, Christmas is here!   


* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Twelve  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 25, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 22kb, short story  
Written: December 3,5-6,8, 2003  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the twelfth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, Christmas is here! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna, Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Twelve  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Merry Christmas, Angel. I love you so much, so darn much!" 

"Merry Christmas, My Precious Love," Daniel sighed contently as the two touched their way into the morning. 

They were lying on their sides, just looking and caressing, occasionally kissing. They wanted each second of this special day to be remembered, nothing rushed and none of the magic missed, so they took their time as they awoke, allowing their bodies to say their good mornings to each other before getting up. 

But the best made plans often go awry, and as Jack and Daniel kissed, they suddenly heard, "Woof!" and felt the warm fur of Bijou who had somehow nuzzled in between the two and was pawing at them. 

After their evening lovemaking downstairs the night before, Jack had dissolved into silly putty, telling Daniel as they had been about to go upstairs, "Love, it's cold out. Do you mind if I let the girls back in?" 

Daniel had given Jack such a big grin that the older man thought he might burst from all the love being directed his way. Both loved their beagles as if they were their children, and as in most homes, their children often turned the adults into Jell-O. So, the two dogs had been left in the house and had settled into their beanbag for the remainder of the night. 

"I think she's trying to tell us something," Jack spoke as the morning loomed and Bijou tugged at the two lovers. 

"Apparently," Daniel agreed, looking around. "Where's Katie?" 

"Probably downstairs," Jack stretched after he stood up, putting on his robe. "I'm going to take a shower, Love. Care to join me?" 

"Woof! Woof!" Bijou barked, standing anxiously by the door. 

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'll check on Katie and put the girls out for a while before Bijou goes nuts." 

Daniel slid on his blue robe and went downstairs as Jack warmed up the shower. 

"There you are," Daniel leaned over to pick up Katie to give her a proper hello. 

Katie leaned her head against Daniel's warm body, "Hey girl, ready to go out for a while?" 

Jack was whistling, about to take off his robe and get into the shower, when he thought he heard something. He walked out of the bathroom, and ... 

**"JACK! COME DOWN HERE! QUICK!"**

Daniel gently carried Katie to the sofa and sat down. Bijou sat anxiously near Daniel's feet. 

"What's wrong, Girl?" 

Jack ran down the stairs, "Daniel?" 

"Something's wrong with Katie." 

Jack hurried over to sit by Daniel. 

"She's ... sluggish. Look at her, and she's warm." 

"Hey, Katie, what's going on? You eat something nasty? Bet that's it," Jack placed a little kiss atop Katie's head. "You watch her, and I'll call Pam. Sure do hope she's home." 

* * *

"That's a good girl. You're such a good patient," Pam said, petting the small beagle gently. 

Pam looked at Jack and Daniel, both of whom had quickly dressed into their sweats, and smiled, "She's fine, guys. Her temp is up a couple of degrees, but with what I just gave her, it should pop right on down in no time." 

"But what was wrong? That stuff she threw up earlier looked pretty ugly." 

"She probably ate something or got a whiff of something she's allergic to. Have you used anything new outside ... fertilizer, any sprays, anything?" 

"I can't think of a thing, Pam. Danny?" 

Daniel shook his head, his focus still on Katie, who was much more alert and active than when he had first come downstairs. 

Pam saw the worried faces, "Listen, guys, trust me. She should be fine. Watch her closely for the next day or two, just in case, and call me if you need to. I'll be in town. When you get a chance, check outside for anything that someone might have tossed over the fence, or just ... anything ... different ... even new weeds. Of course, at this time of year, the chance of that is slim, but it's not impossible." 

"Woof! Woof!" Katie spoke as Pam stood up. 

"Anytime, Katie," Pam laughed. "I'll see myself out. Bye, Bijou!" Pam waved. 

"Woof!" Bijou followed Pam to the door and gave another "Woof" as she opened the door and left. 

"Okay, crisis averted. She's fine." 

Daniel nodded. 

"Danny, I'm going to take that shower, and then I'll come back downstairs and be with Katie, and you can take yours, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Jack kissed Daniel's cheek and headed upstairs. 

* * *

A few hours later, Katie was running around, happily playing with Bijou. Daniel was quietly watching them from the steps of the patio deck in the backyard. Jack stepped out and sat down next to him, putting his arm around Daniel and squeezing him gently for a moment. 

"She's fine now, Love." 

"I know," Daniel leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. "Jack, it's not going to be easy, is it ... having kids, raising them, watching them when they're sick, feeling so incredibly helpless, not to mention useless?" 

"No, it's not easy, but you're weren't useless. Don't make that mistake ... of devaluing what love does. Katie knew we were right there with her, and so did Bij. She knew it, Danny, and our children will know it. Love goes a long way. I think we've both proved through the years." 

Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, "I lived for you, never dreaming we could be like this." 

"Love goes a long, long way," Jack reiterated softly. 

Jack leaned in to kiss Daniel when he suddenly stopped, and backed a bit, scooting to look around his husband. 

"What?" 

"I'm not sure," Jack stood, and walked to the edge of the deck where some piping was barely visible. 

"Danny, come here," and when Daniel approached, "Look. This is it, the pipe that runs from the kitchen. It's always stuck out here a little, but it's ... molding, and geez, look at this ..." Jack pointed out a small section that looked as if it had been licked or eaten. 

"Oh gawd." 

"She's just like you ... has to touch everything!" 

"Jack!" 

"Well, it's true, and you know it. I swear, if she were human I'd so believe she were yours ... biologically speaking," Jack smiled, adding, "I'm gonna call Pam and make sure there's no problem with this. Why don't you grab something to wrap around it?" 

* * *

"Pam says no problem. She couldn't have ingested enough to do more harm, especially with the response we've had. She threw it up earlier, so she'll be okay." 

"I covered the piping. She won't be able to get into it again." 

"First thing Friday morning we get that handled." 

Daniel had a big smile on his face. 

"Geez, Danny, our kids are not going to face temptation if I can help it. We'll do a little survey while we're at it, of the garage and the back and see if we can see anything else that might be a potential danger in the future." 

Daniel's broad smile was still intact, "I love you, Jack." 

* * *

The dog problem solved, and Katie having made a quick recovery, Jack and Daniel finally ate a decent lunch, and prepared to continue their holiday. 

"Hey, why so quiet?" Daniel asked Jack as he stood at the patio door watching the beagles. 

"I ... wanted to show you something. It's part of your Christmas, but it means leaving the house, and I wasn't sure you'd want to do that." 

Daniel looked at Katie and back at Jack. 

"We can leave them in the house. It won't be long, will it?" 

"An hour probably. Danny, I don't want you to worry the entire time if we go." 

"Well, I'll probably worry even if we stay here, so as long as we aren't gone too long, and Katie's fever isn't back up when we let them in, then I think we should go ... wherever it is we're going." 

* * *

Daniel was surprised to find they were back at the cemetery, where they had gone only a couple of days ago. Jack exited the truck, and Daniel followed. Just before they got to Charlie's grave, Jack stopped and turned to Daniel, and said, "Listen, this is really important." 

"Okay." 

"No, Danny, I mean, really important. If this isn't something you want, then you need to tell me. I just thought ... I just ..." 

"What?" 

"Come see ... but Danny, you have to tell me if you don't like it." 

"Like it?" 

Daniel was totally clueless, and then reaching the gravesite, he still didn't get it. 

"Danny, you see, Sara and I, we bought all of this space. Originally, we thought we'd both ... you know, but now, she and Mark want to be together. Mark's family has space in Denver, and since they're planning on having more kids, they want to be together." 

Jack took a breath. This was more difficult than he had anticipated. 

"And well, I figured you and I would be together, somewhere ..." Jack paused, really regretting that he wasn't a linguist because at the moment, he felt way out of his league. 

"Danny, I thought, if you want ... I mean I know they aren't there ... but ... Sara was okay with it ... we could put a stone here, or something, some little memorial ... for your folks. I mean, they could ... if you wanted to, but I know you said you thought they were, um, good, oh crap," Jack walked away, totally frustrated. 

He took a breath and looked back at Daniel, "You don't have to say anything. It was a bad idea. Let's go." 

Jack started to walk towards the truck, but he realized Daniel hadn't followed. Jack returned to his lover who was standing motionless in the same spot he had been in for the past five minutes. 

"Danny, we can go now. Come on. I'm sorry. It was a really stupid idea. I mean, putting a headstone over an empty plot, and I know you don't want to move them. I get stupid, dumb, CRAZY ideas sometimes. Come on. Let's go home." 

"I'll be along in a minute, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Jack backed away, but he couldn't get himself to leave. Daniel seemed too vulnerable now, and Jack felt like an idiot for ever coming up with such a weird idea. He watched as Daniel knelt by Charlie's stone, touching it much as Jack had done during their visit there earlier in the week. 

"Hey, Charlie. Your dad. He sure gets some wacky ideas, but gawd, I love him. Can you imagine anyone thinking of such a thing? A place ... a place for my parents ... and with you, the son he loves more than anything. They wouldn't be alone anymore. I mean, they're sort of alone, too. It's a place they liked, but, it's just the two of them. It would be perfect, to have them here, if I knew you wouldn't mind, but I don't know that, and I just can't do that to you. It wouldn't be right. 

"Wow. Your mom. She's amazing, as Jack says. I wish I could thank her for saying yes to whatever he asked of her, but I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. You're lucky, Charlie, to have two parents who love you so much. 

"But ... Charlie, I ... I need you to help me. You see, Jack ... your dad ... he's going to think I'm upset, and I'm not sure how to tell him that I think this was one of the most precious things he's ever tried to do for me, just the offer, just having the idea. It's just ... he thinks you'd love me, but ... I just don't want to intrude ... Gawd, help him, Charlie, okay? To know I love him, even more for this gesture. 

"Oh, and Charlie, if you heard what Jack said the other day, it's just ... he loves me. Don't be angry at him. He's your one and only dad. I could never be anything like that. He just wanted to make me happy, and you know something? He did. He filled my heart, Charlie, because if I could, I'd love to be your father, too." 

Jack slipped away quietly, back to the truck as Daniel talked to Charlie. When Daniel joined him several minutes later, Jack took his husband in his arms and held him, and whispered his love. 

"It was a wonderful idea, Jack. I just don't think it's the right thing, but thank you so much for thinking of it. I love you." 

"I know, Angel." 

* * *

Back at their home, the two played with their girls for a while, and then cuddled listening to holiday music. They danced a few times, and did a lot of fondling as they enjoyed the calm of the day. 

Then, they opened the last of their presents, the highlight of which was one of Daniel's gifts for Jack ... tickets to go visit Danny Jenkins, the little boy Jack had befriended last Christmas at a skating rink. It was Jack who had taken a stand and had Danny removed from a bad foster parent environment and who had eventually found friends eager to adopt the young boy. 

The adoption had gone smoothly, and Danny had stayed in touch. The Jenkins had even come out to the Springs earlier in the year so their new son could visit with his "best friend" so now, knowing Jack had been eager to see the boy again, Daniel had arranged for them to go for a two-day visit right after Christmas. 

"Oh, Danny, thank you. It'll be great to see little Danny again." 

"You're his hero, Jack." 

"I was just in the right place at the right time ... and I had a little nudge from my own hero, and that's you, in case you've forgotten." 

"You say the craziest things, Jack." 

"Only the truth, Danny. Thank you for this." 

Next, the Jackson-O'Neill's feasted on a turkey dinner for four, Bijou and Katie both enjoying turkey, too! Daniel smiled at Katie's appetite. 

"She really is okay, Jack," he spoke happily as Katie gulped down another piece of turkey. 

As the stars came out, Jack and Daniel went outside with their beagles. They laughed and played for about 30 minutes and then walked back into the house. Jack shut the door, and turned to join his lover, but was surprised when he bumped into him. 

"Whoa, Danny, geez." 

Daniel was breathing hard, staring at something. 

"Danny?" 

"Jack. Look." 

Jack looked around, "Okay, it's our house. The dogs, the tree, the ..." 

"Mantle. Jack, the mantle." 

Jack looked at the mantle and scanned from right to left the various items and photos placed there. And then Jack's heart stopped, his eyes locked onto the same thing that had Daniel so shook up. 

"What the heck?" Jack approached the fireplace, never losing sight of the item. 

Daniel hadn't yet moved. Jack looked back at him. Daniel shook his head, his breathing still labored, his arms locked around himself. 

Sitting on the mantle was the angel ornament that had been lost so many years earlier. The decoration had been Charlie's, and had represented the angel that watched over the young boy all the time. After Jack's and Daniel's first year together as a couple, the ornament had disappeared. 

Now, without explanation, in the space of 30 minutes, the ornament had reappeared, and had been placed directly in front of the photo of Daniel and his parents. 

"Danny, I don't understand this. This was not here when we went outside." 

"I know that. I was just looking ... gawd, oh gawd." 

Jack turned and hurried back to Daniel, taking him into his arms. 

"It wasn't there, Danny." 

"No, it wasn't. When we got home, I was looking at the pictures on the mantle. There was nothing else there that hasn't been there for ... gawd, Jack. Where'd it come from? It wasn't there!" 

Daniel was shivering in Jack's hold, and Jack himself wasn't so steady, having no answers for Daniel's questions. Finally, they both walked to the mantle, both afraid to touch it, but finally, Daniel reached out and gently took the ornament in his hands. 

"It's real, Jack. Gawd, it's real. I don't understand. How? Where?" 

"Danny, the pictures. My gawd." 

"What?" 

"Charlie's picture. It's always been on the right side of the mantle, by my parents. Now, it's here, by your parents. And ... Angel, our wedding photo is ... how the heck did this ... I don't ... Danny?" 

Jack and Daniel didn't keep their wedding photos downstairs, but in their bedroom and Daniel's den, they had several. Their favorite, of them holding hands while looking out at the sunset just after saying their vows, was suddenly on the mantle, right in the center. 

Jack and Daniel stared at each other, neither knowing what to say or how to explain what had happened. They stood in silence for a long time. 

Still staring at the photo of Charlie, Jack instructed, "Angel, put the ornament on the tree." 

"Jack?" 

"Go ahead; put it on the tree." 

Daniel slowly walked over to their Charlie Brown Christmas tree, and found a spot right in the middle where the angel ornament was easily viewed. Daniel backed away, shaking his head. Jack still stood by the fireplace, staring at the pictures. 

It was several minutes before either moved or spoke again, and it was Jack who finally accepted the unexpected gift. 

"Thank you, Sport. I love you." 

Daniel turned to face Jack, who returned the gaze. 

"Don't you see, Danny? He found a way. Gawd, Charlie found a way. I told you that he'd love you, and he's telling me, and you, that he does. The ornament ... the photos. Angel, his photo is here now, by your folks. He's answering you, Danny, just as he answered me. Don't ask me how. I don't ... Danny, he's ... geez, Danny, he's giving us his blessing." 

Daniel was too shaken to move, so Jack went to him and held his love again, kissing the side of his neck. 

"It makes no sense, Angel, but ... do you have another explanation?" 

Daniel shook his head, and held on to Jack tighter than ever. 

"It wasn't there, the ornament, the photo," Daniel spoke softly, his mind still searching for logic for something that wasn't logical. 

"I know. Danny, your parents. They could be with Charlie. Do you want ...?" 

Without hesitation, Daniel nodded, still holding on to Jack, still trying to find a normal breathing rhythm. 

Jack ushered his love to their spot in front of the Christmas tree. He chose that spot because they could see both the ornament and the photos. Bijou and Katie had long ago laid down in their beanbag and were asleep. 

Daniel leaned into Jack's hold, not wanting any separation. He felt strangely lost for a scientist. The two sat quietly for a long time, as song after song played on the CD player they had turned on when they had arrived home from the cemetery. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, Love?" 

"Sara's really okay with it?" 

"Totally. I wouldn't have offered if she had been the least bit hesitant or resistant. She actually liked the idea, of having someone there to watch over Charlie. You can ask her for yourself. By the way, I told her what I told you the other day, and she said to send you her love, and wants to know when you are going to send her the back alimony." 

"Jack, she didn't!" 

"She did," Jack smiled, and then added seriously. "She understands, feels the same way about Mark. Charlie ... he has three dads now, Danny." 

Daniel smiled, "She's amazing." 

"Yeah, she is. Charlie got all his good stuff from her." 

"From you, too, Jack." 

"Okay ... we split, but she had to deal with the day to day stuff with me being gone so much, and she did a heck of a job with him." 

Daniel stared at the angel ornament, still wrapped up in the warmth of the enormous gift they'd been given, and then he remembered something Jack had said earlier in the day. 

"Wha...what about us? You started to say something about us when we were at the cemetery." 

"I figured ... hoped, actually, that we'd be together, Danny. I was thinking we might invest in something ... for us and our family." 

"Our family," Daniel repeated softly, enjoying the sound of the word. 

"We could find someplace peaceful, make sure there's room for ... generations of Jackson-O'Neill's. Families used to do that all the time." 

"Like a tomb." 

"Let's not be so gothic. We could just take care of us, though, if you prefer, but ... I just thought ... you never know, the kids or grandkids might like not to have to worry about it." 

"Grandkids?" 

"Kids have kids, Daniel." 

"Believe it or not, I haven't thought that far ahead." 

"It's a little overwhelming. We have time ... lots of time! Danny, I ...," Jack sighed, and shook his head gently next to Daniel's, choosing to let his words die in silence. 

"It's a crazy world, isn't it, Jack?" 

"Can't argue with that." 

"I mean ... there's so much we can't explain, like how sometimes we know what the other is thinking, or we can communicate. I mean, Jack we have real conversations ... in our minds." 

"Yeah, it's like being in the Twilight Zone sometimes, but I love that connection, Danny. I've never understood it, but I sure do like it." 

"Me, too." 

A few minutes later, Daniel spoke softly, "Thank you, Charlie." 

Jack smiled, and said, "From me, too, Son. Thank you." 

"It's really been perfect, hasn't it?" Daniel asked about their holiday season. 

"In every way. Love you so much, Angel." 

Daniel smiled, "So much, Jack. For always." 

As the twelfth day of Christmas came to a close, Jack and Daniel reveled in the magic of the day. Their holiday season had been all they had dreamed, and much more. And with their Christmas miracle, they had been given a gift neither had ever expected to receive, one of love and acceptance. 

They prayed to whatever that greater power was that existed, one that both knew was there, that in the years to follow, they'd always remember this special day, and the treasured gift they had received, and never dishonor it. 

As the two lovers fell asleep next to the tree, somewhere out in the distance, in a place that can't be described, a young boy smiled and said, "I love you, too, Daddy ... Daddies!" 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
